It is known that in the conventional microfilm jackets, in which the microfilm is inserted manually through a slit or through a cut in the appropriate jacket section, great care is required during the insertion of the microfilm to insure that the front corner or the front edge of the microfilm is correctly inserted between the two plates or as the case may be, below the upper plate of the microfilm jacket. This is a comparatively timeconsuming process. Furthermore in conventional microfilm jackets the ends of the microfilm stick out of the corresponding microfilm jackets thus being exposed to deteriorating influences and this is true particularly at the insertion slits of microfilm jackets which, for example, are provided with a recessed lip in order to facilitate the insertion of the microfilm.